Prince and Me (Fanfiction) Part 2
by Lauren Caroline
Summary: Queen Rosalind wants to prevent their wedding from happening and is determined to sabotage Paige and goes to extremes. Will Paige's and Eddie's love survive these challenges? Will their be a wedding? Will there be a possibility of a royal baby? Please read and find out! Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before you read part 2, be sure to read part 1! Part 1 of my story takes place right after the first move. Part 2 is a continuation of my story after Part 1! If you are confused, please read part 1 first!

Eddie and I had had a rocky relationship thus far. After calling off our first engagement, Eddie came to my graduation trying to win me back. He did. Then we decided to spend half of the summer in Denmark and half of the summer at my parent's house. At the end of the summer, Eddie proposed to me again and I accepted. I just hoped that our relationship would truly become a happily ever after.

The next day we promptly landed in Denmark and just as Harold, Eddie's father, had promised, I received an e-mail stating that I was approved for my student visa and that it would be arriving in the mail within the next week.

Eddie and I walked off the plane hand in hand. I could feel a few eyes on us as the native Danes knew who we both were. Once we exited the terminal I saw Soren there to pick us up and take us back to the palace.

"Soren!" I exclaimed and went to go hug him.

"Miss Paige! It is good to see you again," he said kind of smiling. I never really saw him smile.

Strangely, there were not any reporters around. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated how they would sometimes just follow us around all of the time. Our lives were not that interesting!

We picked up our luggage and walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Soren, we have some special news," Eddie said as we started down the road. Eddie took my hand proudly.

"We are engaged to be married!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I did hear that from your mother. I am very happy for you both!" he said trying to sound happy.

"Soren, what is the matter?" Eddie asked.

"Your mother has called an emergency meeting with you as soon as you get home. I believe it is in regards to the engagement," Soren said calmly.

"Why can't she just be happy!?" Eddie said getting angry.

"She didn't say what it was about," Soren said.

"I think we all know what it is about," Eddie said. "She's upset that I am engaged to Paige and will do whatever she can to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Mostly likely," Soren said quietly.

"She doesn't scare me anymore," I said to Eddie. "She do everything in her power to try to get rid of me but it's not going to work."

I truly did not understand what Rosalind had against me. Ever since the very first day that she met me, she hated my guts. I never did anything to her so I truly didn't understand. It hurt since I always hoped when I was a teenager that I would have a good relationship with my mother in law. Obviously, that was not going to happen.

We arrived at the palace and I got my bags out of the car. Eddie walked me to my room and we both sat down on the bed together. He took my hand and began to trace the lines of my palm with his index finger.

"We haven't even been here for an hour and she's already trying to break us up?" I commented.

"Look, I want you to come with me. I'm going to present you as my fiance and she is going to have to deal with it."

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Ready," I said taking it.

We walked hand in hand together as we went to go face Rosalind.

Chapter 2

We walked to Rosalind's study. Outside, Eddie knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Come in, Edvard. We need to talk," she said coldly.

We walked in together and sat down in the chairs. My heart rate increased slightly. There were so many things going through my head and so many things that I wanted to say to her but I wouldn't dare vocalize them.

"What's she doing here?" Rosalind snapped, motioning to me.

"Mother, Paige and I are engaged to be married. She has the right to be here for this conversation that you wanted to have with me."

"It's good to see you again," I said trying to smile even though I truly wanted to yell at her.

Rosalind snorted and looked at me.

"Are you really going to stay this time or are you going to run away the moment that things get hard?" She asked with her piercing eyes look at mine as though she was trying to see through me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated firmly.

"We'll see about that," she said turning her back on us.

"Mother, Paige is going to be my wife, the mother of my children one day, I demand that you treat her with the respect that she deserves," Eddie demanded.

"Okay," Rosalind said reluctantly and half-hardheartedly.

Eddie and I left to go watch a movie together in his room. And we did actually watch the movie. I guess I fell asleep somewhere through it since I woke up with a note next to me from Eddie explaining that he had _another_ meeting with his mother that he was told he had to attend. He said if I woke up in time, to come and crash it. Crashing it was exactly what I planned on doing.

I was walking down the hallway of the palace trying to find Eddie and his mother. Part of me could not believe that I was back here. The other part of me could not believe that I was engaged to Eddie and I would be his wife one day. If we decided to stay in Denmark, I would be the woman next to him in his royal portrait. I would be his queen. The last concept made my head feel dizzy and it was hard to completely wrap my thoughts around it.

"EDVARD!" I heard Rosalind's voice shriek, interrupting my thoughts.

I followed the sound of her voice until I heard where the sounds were coming from. I quietly stood outside the door. It was opened partly. I wasn't sure if I should make my presence known now or not.

"Edvard, this is non-negotiable. You need to tell Paige that you made a mistake and call the engagement off before the news gets out to the press. I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," she said sternly.

My heart began to race. Rosalind was up to her old tricks again.

"I love Paige very much and she loves me. We are going to be married and spend the rest of our lives together," Eddie replied sternly as though this was non-negotiable.

"Edvard, I understand why you like Paige. She is a very attractive young woman and she has very nice qualities about her. However, you are the King of Denmark. It is your duty to marry someone of royal descent, someone who understands what is expected of them, and someone who understands this life style. Paige does not. She is a commoner and she does not belong here."

"Mother, Paige is staying and we will become husband and wife. Have I made myself clear?" Eddie said.

Rosalind laughed.

"I bet if you were to tell her that you were abdicating the throne; she would leave quicker than you could imagine. She doesn't love you, Edvard. She is only here for the fame and glory," Rosalind said as though it was a statement. "Harold, what do you think of Paige? Don't you agree with me? The engagement has to be broken IMMEDIATELY."

"I haven't seen Paige yet from this visit. From her last visit, before the engagement was broke, I was very sick and I didn't spend that much time with Paige. But from what I have seen and heard, she seems to be a very lovely girl who seems to love our Edvard and Edvard loves her. If Edvard wishes to marry her, I can't think of any objections to this marriage," Harold said.

Rosalind sighed and probably rolled her eyes.

"Edvard, as the King of Denmark, you have no choice but to call of the engagement and marry someone of royal descent. I heard there are several princesses and duchesses in England, France, Sweden, Norway, to just to name a few. You need to pick one of them to be your bride. I'm sorry about the pain this will cause you but it has to be done. For the sake of Denmark, you do not have a choice."

"If I cannot marry Paige, then I would abdicate the throne as king. If you don't believe me, try me. I will do it without any reservations or regrets," Eddie said sternly.

Rosalind laughed.

"Where would you go live then?" She asked sarcastically.

"The United States," Eddie stated. "I wouldn't be opposed to it and neither would Paige. We just want to be together."

"You would not leave this life," Rosalind said and smirked.

"When would you like me to make the press statement explaining that I am leaving the throne? I'll do it now."

"You would not-" Rosalind began.

"Soren, would you contact someone from Denmark Today? I can make a formal announcement in front of everyone," Eddie said cutting her off.

Soren began to move as though he was going to do that but he also seemed very confused.

"Soren, don't call anyone," Rosalind said glaring at him.

Soren stopped moving and went back to standing still.

"Soren, what do you think of Paige?" Rosalind asked.

"Well...I actually think that Ms. Paige is a lovely girl. She is very smart, determined, and I think she and Edvard make a...cute couple," Soren said hesitantly. He knew that wasn't what Rosalind wanted to hear.

"I can't believe that no one else sees her for the power hungry, selfish American girl that she is. She is not any of the things that you all seem to believe that she is," Rosalind said angrily.

I felt as though now would be a good time to make my presence known.

"You wanted to see me, Eddie? I got your note," I asked coming quietly.

Rosalind's face changed to complete shock as she saw me come in the doorway.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet someone. This is Paige Morgan and she is my fiancé. We are going to be married soon and I expect everyone to treat her with the respect and dignity that she deserves. Have I made myself clear?" Eddie said very sternly.

"Of course," Harold said.

"I wouldn't treat her any other way," Soren said.

Rosalind was quiet. She didn't say anything and she just stared me up and down. Then, she stormed out of the room.

Chapter 3

"Well, that was a lovely conversation," Soren said trying to break the tension.

We all laughed. I turned to Harold, Eddie's father. This was the first time that I had seen him since our previous engagement and at the time, he was gravely ill.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for everything that you did to help me get my student visa," I said walking over to him and then I briefly hugged him. It felt slightly awkward, but I felt as though I should do it. I was truly grateful to him for all that he did.

"I can't thank you enough," I said smiling at him.

"Anything for Edvard's lady. It's good to see you again," Harold said.

"It's good to see you again too," I said smiling. I wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Edvard, would you mind if I stole Paige for a stroll around the gardens this afternoon?" Harold asked. "I'd like to spend some time with her and get to know her better," he said.

"Yes, of course," Eddie said smiling. He seemed pleased that his father was really trying to make an effort with me and it wasn't because he was trying to sabotage our relationship.

Eddie and I left hand in hand and we walked back to my room where we sat down on my bed to talk.

"I'm glad you came in when you did," Eddie said stroking my hair. "I was wondering how much longer she was going to go on."

"Probably until she convinced you to break up with me," I said sighing.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Eddie asked.

"I came in at the part where Rosalind said 'Edvard this is non negotiable...you must call of the engagement,'" I said trying to mimic his mother.

"She said that a lot," Eddie said laughing.

"And I'm sure that isn't the last time we will be hearing it either," I said sighing again. "Why does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?" I asked turning to Eddie.

Eddie hesitated for a second.

"I don't think she hates you-" he started.

"Oh, she hates me alright. She's made that very clear," I said cutting him off.

"I'm not trying to justify her treatment or actions towards you; they're truly horrific but she doesn't see them that way. Mother is very traditional and she believes that since we came from two completely different backgrounds that we won't be able to truly have a successful relationship."

"But she has eyes! She can see that we truly care about each other and we aren't just getting married for the press and fame!" I exclaimed.

"I know and I honestly just do not understand her. Maybe she's upset that I'm getting married and starting a family and I will be spending less time with her? I truly can't figure it out," he said shaking his head.

Then Eddie got serious.

"Would you like me to leave the throne so we could try to live a normal life?" Eddie asked.

"I feel horrible asking that of you," I said looking down. "Yeah, it would be nice you were kind of destined to do this since birth," I said.

"I wasn't destined. The decision was made for me when I was their firstborn child," Eddie said. "If that was what you really wanted, I'd do it without any reservation."

"I just want to be with you. And I don't care where that is," I said kissing him.

"So, should we just wait and see how things go?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him again. I snuggled into his arms and rested my eyes. I needed to prepare some energy for my walk with Harold later and feeling like I'm about to fall asleep from jet lag probably wasn't a good way to talk a walk. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I loved.

Chapter 4

I woke up a few hours and practically jumped off of my bed when I saw that I slept through my walk time with Harold.

"Oh no," I said looking at the clock.

Eddie chuckled.

"What's so funny? Your dad is going to hate me too!" I exclaimed trying to put on some tennis shoes really fast and putting a little blush on my cheeks.

"I told him that you feel asleep. He said he would be ready whenever you were and not to wake you up," Eddie said smiling.

"See, he's seems to be so nice and understanding. Your mother would probably like my head if I slept through her walk together."

Eddie laughed.

"That would solve her problem," he said laughing again.

"It sure would! You would be forced to marry someone of royal descent. Like the nice princesses in Sweden, France, Norway, England, etc," I said mimicking Rosalind's voice again.

Eddie kept on laughing. I seemed to have really gotten his funny bone.

"Wish me luck," I said going over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"My father will love you," he said kissing me back.

"I sure hope so!" I exclaimed.

I left and went to go face my future father in law. I was walking down the staircase and went into the sun room where I was supposed to meet Harold. He was there sitting down in a chair, reading the newspaper.

"I am so sorry," I said going over to him. "I fell asleep and Eddie didn't wake me up-"

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling at me. "I needed to catch up on some of the gossip anyway. Did you know that you are pregnant?" he said pointing to an article talking about my supposed baby bump.

I laughed.

"Yes, the baby bump keeps on growing by the day too. At this rate, I'll have the biggest stomach ever!" I said holding my shirt against my stomach to reveal how flat it was.

Harold laughed.

"And apparently you and Edvard eloped in the United States," he said pointing to another article. "Also, you are supposed to be hiding out in the US until you give birth," he said pointing to another article and getting up.

"Geez, what do these people do all day? Sit around and think of rumors about me? Don't they have a life!?" I exclaimed.

"It never ends, Paige. That is something you will learn to get used to," he said.

We went outside and we began our walk around the grounds. I was still slightly nervous. I guess I wanted to please him so much and I was so afraid that he would turn on me like Rosalind (although Rosalind never liked me).

"So, tell me how you and Edvard met," Harold asked as we slowly neared a garden. "I've read 100 different stories in the newspaper and magazines but I want to hear the story first hand from you."

"Well, the very first time that I met Eddie was when I was working the bar in the student center. He was drunk, tried to hit on me, and asked me if I'd take off my shirt and I ended up spraying him with a hose of soda," I said smiling at the memory. "I mean he was of course, harmless but at the time I didn't know if he was a rapist or something."

"How drunk was he?" Harold asked.

"Pretty drunk," I said laughing. "The next time we met was in our Shakespeare class that we had the next day. Eddie apologized to me for his behavior the previous night. I was still kind of cautious of him and I wasn't sure what to think of him, so I kind of kept my distance. Then, what really happened was he got a job in the student center with me. Working together was when we really bonded and then we just started doing almost everything together. We studied together, we hung out together with our group of friends, and we even did our laundry together. We were just friends though."

"So when did the whole friend thing change?" Harold asked.

"I invited him home for Thanksgiving and on the Friday after Thanksgiving, he kissed me. It was understood from that moment on that we were boyfriend and girlfriend," I said smiling at the memory.

"How did he tell you about who he was?"

"He didn't. I found out when we were being affectionate in a library and a bunch of people started taking our picture. We ran out of the library together and then he told me."

"How did you take it?"

"I was actually angry at him for basically lying about who he was to me," I said. "Now, I understand it but at the time, I didn't. I thought he was just playing with me and my feelings."

"And the rest of the story I believe I know about," Harold said smiling and I smiled back at him. "So, Eddie tells me that you want to be a doctor," Harold said changing the topic.

"Yes, I do. It's always been my dream. That's why being able to start medical school this semester in Denmark means so much to me. Thank you so much again."

We ended up spending the rest of our walk having a very pleasant conversation about my background and ambitions in life. I knew he was just trying to get to know me, but I was honestly sick of all of the questions. In his defense, it was as though he just met me since the last time I saw him, we all thought he was going to die. We ended our walk and he gave me a brief parting hug.

"Edvard is a very lucky man to have you as his bride," Harold said.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "Eddie is such a lovely man. I can't imagine my life without him."

We went our separate ways and I decided to enter back into the palace through the sunroom again. As soon as I opened the door, Rosalind was there to greet me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"Paige," Rosalind said as I walked in. "Please, come sit down," she said.

I cautiously came in and sat down. I already knew that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"I suppose you are expecting me to congratulate you on your engagement to Edvard," she said staring at me.

I didn't say anything or show any reaction. I knew what she wanted from me, and I wasn't going to give it to her.

"Well, you aren't going to be getting one from me," Rosalind continued once she saw that I wasn't going to say or react in anyway, "because I would simply be congratulating you on successfully deceiving my son's heart and making him believe that what you have is real. There will not be any congratulating from me," she said coldly.

Once again, I wasn't going to say anything to her. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted which was an argument and a reaction from me.

"Paige, I know you think that I don't like you, but you are a very nice girl. The truth is you and Edvard come from two different worlds. Let me make myself perfectly when I say this- Edvard will be marrying someone from royal descent and you will NOT become the next Queen of Denmark. Get that idea out of your head now! Do you still want to marry my son?" She asked snidely.

"Yes," I said quietly and staring down at my hand.

"If Edvard gave all of this up, you would not still marry him," she said in a smart-ass way.

"Yes, I would," I said sternly. "You seem to forget that Eddie and I fell in love with each other in a commoner setting. I had no idea who he was, and I loved him for it," I said.

"Paige, you are not going to marry Edvard," she said laughing.

"Rosalind, you seem to be forgetting something- that Eddie and are adults and we make our own decisions. You can't tell me or him what to do or who to marry," I said getting angry.

"No, but I will be sure to reveal your true self to Eddie before it is too late," Rosalind said with a smirk.

"Go ahead," I said calmly. "He already knows everything about me," I said getting up to leave. I wasn't going to take this anymore. I wasn't going to put up with her abuse anymore and neither was Eddie. She felt as though she had the power to our futures when she didn't. Only Eddie and I had that power. There was nothing that she could say or do, that would change my mind from marrying Eddie and I know that he felt the same way about me.

Chapter 5

"You're mother really hates me," I said coming back into my room and finding Eddie sitting on my bed and watching TV.

"Uh-oh," he said looking alarmed. "What happened now?"

"After having a lovely walk with your father, she cornered me and gave me this big speech on how she wasn't going to congratulate me on the engagement, how I was deceiving you, and how we would not get married," I said sighing and sitting down next to him.

"Paige," Eddie said taking my hand. "I will fight for you and defend for my entire life until I take my last breath. I'm going to try to talk to her...again," he said sighing. "She has to treat you with respect and kindly. I demand it. She has no other option," Eddie said stroking my hair. "Also, this came in the mail for you today," he said handing me a thick envelope.

I eagerly opened it and found my student visa along with a bunch of pamphlets and instructions. Harold had really kept his promise. I was truly touched.

"My finance, the doctor," Eddie said giving me kiss on the cheek after showing him my student visa that had finally come in.

"I still can't believe it," I said looking at it. "I guess this means I can officially turn in my paperwork to the University of Copenhagen!" I exclaimed.

"You better get going! The offices close at 5!" Eddie said beaming.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you for always supporting me," I said smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" He said still beaming.

I smiled and I got all of my paperwork together to turn into the office of admissions at the University of Copenhagen.

Chapter 80

I began my walk over to the University. The nice things about Europe was almost everything was within walkable distances. It was so different from the United States where you had to drive everywhere and walking there would have taken forever.

"Hi," I said walking into admissions. "I was accepted and I know I contacted you guys about bringing in my paperwork once I got back to Denmark? I was the one who was having problems getting my student visa in time," I explained to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, of course! I remember you! What is your name again?" she asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief that people did not recognize me right away.

"Paige Morgan," I said.

Her eyes widen and so did her smiled. I hated people who became nicer to me once they found out who I was!

Wait here just once second and I'll see if Dory is available to help you," she said smiling. She was a little too peppy now.

I sat down and texted Eddie to let him know that I was in admissions to make things official.

"Paige Morgan," Dory said standing by the entrance to the hallway. I saw she already had my folder in her hands.

I got up, smiled, and followed her back to her office.

"It's nice to see you again," she said smiling at me as I took a seat in her office.

Once again, I hated the phonies. I remember how rude she was to be earlier this summer before she found out what my name was. Although, I played along with her game.

"It's nice to see you again too," I said smiling back at her.

"Can I see your paperwork that you brought here today?" She asked.

"Yes," I said handing her my folder. "Also, I have my student visa with me today too," I said handing that to her as well.

"Perfect!" She said smiling.

"I'm going to go make copies of all of these and then I'll be right back," she said getting up and smiling.

Everything that I had ever imagined was becoming a reality. It was amazing. I still couldn't believe it. The strangest part was having everyone know who I was and me having no idea who they were.

"Alright, Paige," she said coming back into her office, "I just need you to come to the orientation for international students this coming Wednesday. Will you be able to come?"

"Yes," I said.

"Great! Here is the schedule of the orientation. It shows you where to go and at what time," she said handing it to me. "This packet includes your University e-mail address, as well as who your adviser is. I would go ahead and contact him or her and make an appointment so you can go ahead and register for classes. Other than that, it looks as though you are all set to go! Welcome to the University of Copenhagen! We are so happy to have you here!" She said smiling and shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here," I said smiling back at her.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help you!"

"I will," I said smiling, getting up and leaving.

I couldn't believe this was all official! I was going to be a medical student here at the University of Copenhagen! I was truly one step closer to accomplishing my dreams!

Chapter 6

I spent sometime walking around the campus and finding the buildings that I would need to go for my orientation. I was feeling slightly overwhelmed at everything that I would have to do to get ready in such a short period of time, but I couldn't be more excited.

I wandered from building to building, walking all around campus, and it wasn't long before someone tried to talk to me.

"Hallo!" I heard a peppy voice behind me.

I turned around, slightly disappointed that someone had found me. Then, I saw it was Sarah, the same girl who I had hung out with the last time I was here.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"I see you are back. Are you coming here next semester?" she asked. "Did everything work out?"

"Yes," I said smiling. "Everything did work out and I am officially a student!"

"Listen, Ms. Morgan-"

"Call me Paige," I said cutting her off. I hated that she was trying to be so formal with me.

"Paige, I'm so sorry about the last time that we met and all the shit I was saying about you. I honestly had no idea-"

"It's fine," I said smiling. "Don't worry about it. It was nice to be anonymous again."

"I felt really horrible once I found out-"

"Don't worry about it," I said cutting her off again and smiling.

She seemed to feel better.

"Let's start over. I'm Sarah," she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking it. "I'm Paige."

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"It is weird having people know who you always are?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I said.

We began to walk around campus. Where we were going, I had no idea.

"I bet it would be," Sarah said trying to sympathize.

"It's going to take some getting used to which will probably take a while. So, are you a medical student too?" I asked trying to take the focus off of me.

"No, I'm actually a graduate student. I'm studying in the law school. I did my undergraduate degree here too," she explained.

"Accounting sounds rough!" I said smiling.

"Not as rough as being a studying to be a doctor," Sarah replied.

"Being doctor was the only thing I could ever see myself doing, even when I was little. I've always wanted to help people. I know the journey is going to be rough and difficult but in the end, it will be worth it!" I exclaimed.

"Good for you. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I changed my major about three times in college," Sarah said.

I smiled.

"I've always been like that, it's a flaw of mine. I always try to road map my life. It's was a hard thing to learn that I can't do that," I said.

"I've always been the polar opposite! I just live life!"

"See, that is what I am trying to do more. Stop focusing on the future and more on the present," I said.

"Do you want to go get a coffee? I promise not to rude comments about the King's girlfriend this time," Sarah said jokingly.

"Deal," I said smiling.

"You know are nothing like the media portrays you to be," Sarah said trying to give me a compliment.

"I try to avoid the tabloid stuff. How do the reporters portray me? Or do I not want to know?" I asked.

"Well, you are always pregnant," Sarah said.

"Yes, that I knew. I mean, it's pretty obvious, right?" I said laughing.

Sarah laughed too.

"They kind of portray you as, excuse my French, a bitch," Sarah stated frankly.

"Yeah, that honestly doesn't surprise me. I'm only here for Eddie's fortune and fame. I've heard that too," I said.

"They also make you sound very snobbish and full of yourself but you are the complete opposite. You're very down to earth and personable," Sarah said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

We had a great time having coffee together, talking about life, our hopes and ambitions, and simply just getting to know each other. I hoped that I would be able to call Sarah my friend sometime in the near future.

Chapter 7

"Hi," I said knocking on my adviser's office, Dr. Jensen. "I'm Paige. I was the one who e-mailed you and we have an advising appointment now," I said standing outside his office.

"I've gotten a lot of those e-mails," he said not even looking up. "Please, come in and have a seat."

I walked in and sat down. I still couldn't believe that I would be starting medical school in less than two weeks!

"Alright- what is your name again?" he asked looking up and looking through a stack of folders.

"Paige Morgan," I said. "I'm an international student," I explained.

"Mmmhhhmmmm," he said looking through his folders. "Here you are!" He said pulling out my folder.

"Have you even thought about what classes you would be taking?" he asked.

"Well, I was looking at what classes I needed to take and what was being offered, and I was thinking of taking Organic Chemistry, Foundations of Medical Science, Introduction to Clinical Medicine, Molecular Biology, Introduction to the Danish Language," I said.

My adviser was taking notes and writing down what I said.

"Why Introduction to the Danish Language?" he asked me looking up.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to the study the language of Denmark," I said.

"As long as you are in Copenhagen, the majority of people speak English," he said. "In fact, about 80% of Denmark speaks English. You shouldn't have any problems."

"I know, but I just really want to learn the language," I said.

Also, I felt that, if Eddie stayed in Denmark, I would have to learn the language. I'm pretty sure Denmark never had a non-Danish speaking Queen.

"That is a quite a course load, but if you insist. I'll approve these classes for you to take. You should be able to register for these classes by tonight."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"What country are you from again?" he asked looking down at my folder.

"The US," I said.

"Are planning to spend all four years here or just this semester?" he asked writing more notes on my folder.

"All four years," I said.

"What made you decide to come here to do your studies?" he asked.

I wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"My boyfriend is from here, and I wanted to be able to spend some time with him here," I said.

"You're not going to have a lot of time to date being a medical student," he said.

"I know," I said. "But at least it will be more time than if I was in the United States," I said smiling.

"Do you have any questions for me?' he asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright, then you are all set to go," he said turning back to his desk.

"Thanks, Dr. Jensen," I said getting up and leaving.

"It was nice meeting you, Paige," he said. "I look forward to working with you," he said looking up.

"Same here," I said smiling.

I left his office and went to a computer lab so I could register for my classes. Then, I headed over to the bookstore to look at the books that I needed. I would try to buy them online first, but I wanted to at least get the titles and be able to look through them. Words could not describe how excited I was about beginning this new chapter in my life!

Chapter 8

"Is that Paige Morgan?" I heard someone ask another person as I was flipping through the Organic Chemistry book.

"It looks like her," the other person responded.

"What is she doing her?" Someone else asked.

"I heard she was coming her for medical school," someone else replied.

"Why would she need to go to medical school? She's dating the richest man in Denmark!" Another exclaimed.

I heard them to continue to gossip about me. I was truly trying to tune them out, but it was hard. I just wanted to look through my textbook!

"Leave her alone, guys," I heard a familiar voice say. It was Sarah's. "She's not a monkey to ogle at; she's just like us."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Sarah was someone that I could already consider to be my friend.

I put the book down, turned my head and saw Sarah and the other group of people staring at me. It was so awkward. I didn't know what to do. Sarah came over to me.

"Just ignore them all. Sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay," I said smiling at her. "Thanks for that," I said.

"You know her!" Someone from the crowd of people yelled.

"Wanna get out of her?" Sarah asked, ignoring the question.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

We walked out together and I could feel a lot of eyes on us. It felt so strange, even more strange than before. We got to the door of the bookstore, only to see a swarm of paparazzi there.

"What the hell?" Sarah asked.

I couldn't believe it. They had found me here. Eddie and I were the big news story again even since Eddie got back to Denmark and it was discovered that I came back with him. I knew the paparazzi wasn't going to leave me or Eddie alone until we gave some answers but now wasn't the time for that.

"Just walk through the crowd, keep your head down, and don't answer any of their questions," I explained to her.

I opened the door, walked out and braced myself for the worst.

"Paige Morgan! Are you and King Edvard engaged to be married?" I heard one reporter yell at me as about one hundred cameras flashed in my face.

"Are you expecting his baby?" I heard another yell amongst about a million questions.

Finally, Sarah and I were able to get through the crowd but some of the reporters continued to follow us. I was so frustrated at this point.

"Let's go this way," Sarah said taking me by the arm and leading me away from the reporters.

I followed her as we ran into the basement entrance of a building. The door was slightly off to the side and the reporters to seemed to have missed it. We walked and went into an open classroom where we sat down to wait a few minutes until the reporters left.

"Is it always like that!?" Sarah asked.

"Not usually that bad. They only becoming harassing when they want some answers from us," I explained to her.

She nodded sympathetically.

"That was just insane," she said.

"Tell me about it. They act like our lives are so interesting when I am sure they could find someone with a much more interesting life than me and Eddie," I said.

"It's because he is the King and you're dating him. So, they want to know _everything_ about you," she said.

"I wish they would just leave me alone," I said.

Sarah's eyes wandered over to my hand where she saw my engagement ring. Her eye's widened.

"We haven't made the formal announcement yet," I said. "You have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret. You're the only one who knows about this," I said.

"Of course! I promise! I won't tell a soul!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations! I am very happy for you!" She said coming over to give me a hug.

"Thanks," I said.

It was hard being in this position. I did not know who I could trust or who I could not trust. I just hoped that Sarah was someone that I could trust. If the news about our engagement became public, I would know who to blame for it and who not to trust anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with the major headline being me and Sarah trying to leave the bookstore. There was a picture me, looking like I was looking behind to see if I had lost the reporters. The picture was blown up so all you could see was my face. To the left of my picture, there was also a close up of my engagement ring on my finger.

The article read:

_Paige Morgan, 23, was seen leaving the University of Copenhagen's bookstore yesterday afternoon along with an unknown friend. It had been rumored that Morgan came back to Denmark with King Edvard after their holiday in the United States, and due to her recent siting, those rumors are now confirmed as true. The new concept that has all of Denmark buzzing is the diamond ring that was found on Morgan's left hand on her ring finger. Could the couple that Denmark fell in love with be engaged to be married? The unknown friend of Morgan's refused to provide any identifying information along with if she knew anything about the ring on Morgan's finger. The press is dedicated to getting down to this mystery._

I sighed and put down the newspaper and looked at Eddie.

"Can the press just leave us alone for five whole minutes?" I asked.

"No, the press will never leave us alone," Eddie said looking down at the article.

"Am I going to be followed around my reporters all day long when I go to school?" I asked him concerned.

"No, I won't allow that. They have to know when to leave us alone," he assured me.

"Who is this friend that they are talking about?" he asked.

"It's this girl that I met earlier this summer on campus. We ran into each other almost every time I'm on campus. She's American too. She's just super friendly and we really hit it off. Her name is Sarah," I explained.

"Does she know..." he asked.

"She saw the ring on my finger. She figured it out without me saying anything. She promised she would keep it a secret until we made the official announcement," I said.

"You have to be careful about who you trust. Some people pretend to be your friend when they really just want to sell information about you to the press," Eddie explained.

"I know," I said.

"Although, I think Sarah is trustworthy. She could have sold you out to the press, but she didn't," Eddie said looking at the newspaper again. "The reason I haven't made the official announcement yet is because I know that this will include TV interviews, magazine interviews, the press bothering us about details about the wedding, engagement photos...I didn't want to put that extra stress on you when you are starting medical school. I know how much you stress about those things," he said rubbing my hand.

"Thank you," I said leaning in to kiss him.

"But I guess the press would have found out sooner or later," he said after we broke apart. "And I didn't want to ask you not to wear your ring and I wouldn't want you not to wear it. You have no idea how proud I am and how much joy it brings me to be able to call you my fiance, my future wife. I am the luckiest man alive," he said beaming at me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"And I am the luckiest woman in the world to be able to call you my finance, my future husband," I said in between kisses.

"I love you like this," Eddie said laying down next to me and stroking my hair.

"Love what?' I asked smiling at him.

"I love that you are just being Paige. The Paige that know so incredibly well. I love your natural look when you don't wear any make-up. You're so beautiful," he said stroking my cheek.

"I love you when you are just Eddie. The Eddie that I get to see," I said taking his hand and looking into his eyes. "I love how loyal you are and how you love and care so deeply."

He leaned and kissed me tenderly.

"I have to get going," Eddie said sadly as we broke apart. "Parliament starts in about fifteen minutes."

"Do you have to go?" I asked snuggling into his chest.

"Unfortunately, I do," he said giving me a kiss on my head.

"Don't you have orientation you have to go to today?" he asked leaving my bed.

"Yeah, in like an hour and a half," I replied.

"Well, how long does it go till?" he asked.

"It says six o'clock on the schedule they gave me," I said.

"Well, I was hoping for a date tonight with you," Eddie replied.

"A date sounds lovely," I said.

"Then, it's set. Text me when you are done and I'll come and get you," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking to the door.

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

"I'll see you tonight," I said smiling. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said closing the door behind him.

I laid down and sighed happily. Everything was going so well, almost too good to be true. The thing about time is that it is always continuing, always passing. It was moments like these where I wish I could use a pause button and stop time, but life wasn't like that. Time was passing whether I wanted it to or not. The other thing about life is that you never know what is coming your way. Little did I know that my entire world would come crashing down in just a few weeks.


End file.
